Meus Socius
by Doubleblade Miriko
Summary: The Plume affected Wylfred more than in actual story, amplifying his anger and need for vengeance and making him kill more companions. Now he tells how and why he killed them. Much darker take to Wylfred's personality. You've been warned.
1. Ancel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, it's property of Square Enix**

**Ancel**

&&&

I couldn't move. All I heard was the singing of the white feather in my hand and the roaring of the two beasts. Ancel was asking what to do and then it hit me. Ancel... I could use the Plume. With that thought the singing intensified tenfold and when I looked to my friend, my best friend, I couldn't see him. All I could see was my way to get my revenge by using his hidden power. In a half-crazed set of mind, I raised the feather and said those faithful words for the first time.

"Feather of the Battlefield, unto me thy Power yeild!"(1)

Huge flash of red light illuminated the room and when I could see again, Ancel was laughing. I could almost see the power radiating from him. He bathed in the very same light and looked slightly transparent, like he wasn't here anymore.

In few seconds he had slain two powerful beasts with ease. I could only stare, power of the Plume was terrifying. Beasts lie on the ground, dead, and Ancel collapsed to the ground also. Red glow was leaving him and with it that glow, his very life force seemed to fade away.

I dropped to my knees when he closed his eyes, tears were streaming down my face and I let out a sorrowful cry. This was my fault. My thirst for vengeance had driven me this far and now there were no going back.

I left the fortress, and when I left Ancel's body, I also left something else behind me. My sorrow had turned into anger and my guilt into fury. I left behind my compassion. I wanted Valkyrie's blood to stain my hands and if I should stain my hands with the blood of my companions, so be it. Rage burning inside me, I left and never looked back.

&&&

(1): I'm still unsure about these words, but they are difficult to hear. Correct me if you have better hearing. And thanks for Steak and Iseria Dweller for better versions.

AN: I was totally hooked to the game, so watch better way to show it than write fanfiction about it? This will be nine or ten chapters long and chapters will be fairly short. Every chapter is about one companion I've sacrifased. And Wylfred might be little OOC, but this is based on the dark ending and storyline so Wylfred is darkish too. Comments, please?


	2. Ceripha

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own a thing.**

**Cheripha**

&&&

Again, we were overpowered. It was only me, Lockswell, Mischka amd Cheripha against the strongest enemies I had seen. But I knew that we could win, with a bit of strategy and luck, we could win. But then again... There would be an easier way out. I took the Plume from my pocket. Last battle had gone well, but I hadn't done enough Sin and Hel was getting nervous, so now would be a good chance to please her, right? And after this, I would be one step closer to my revenge...

I chose Ceripha. She was very kind and caring (or how caring could assassin be?) and without her traveling would be quiet, but... This was necessary. I looked to our enemies again. I almost smiled when thinking how fast they all would die when when the power of the Plume was active.

With Plume's powers to paralyse enemies, they were quickly slaughtered by Cheripha's arrows. The battle was won, and not long after it, Cheripha collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. I could see the Plume taking it's toll, her heart stopped and sad, glazed eyes were left to stare at me accusingly. Lockswell was heartbroken, but at the moment I was only thinking about her eyes. Guilt started to burn inside of me, but I crushed it, like I would crush all that would came to my way, like I crushed allies that weren't needed anymore. My lips curved into a dark smile. Oh, Lockswell, wail all you want, you will see her eventually...

&&&

AN: Yes I know this is short, but I want to keep these short. I really killed Cheripha too easily, thinking back, that was an unnesessary sacriface. But getting Glephnir's Bonds really helped on the way. Again, comment, if you noticed any awful grammar mistakes, tell me.


	3. Lockswell

**Disclaimer: Check the last two, I think you already know that I don't own a thing**.

**Lockswell**

&&&

All I could say that we were in big trouble. Earnest was very, very smart and not to mention powerful, we stood no chance against him. And we had just lost our ranged support, so I really had no choice. But I didn't want to use the Plume, if I lost Lockswell, I would be all alone... But, whispered something in my head, you find new companions, you can kill him without worry, because if you don't who will kill the Valkyrie?

Thought of the battle maiden made my vision grow red and my hand clench around the Plume. It was the only way to survive from this... I raised the feather and soon Lockswell bathed in red light. Screams started when the first soldier fell to fire storm easily and soon whole square was in flames. Screams of pain and terror were everywhere and those made me feel... Powerful? Yes, powerful and there was a tiny part in me which actually enjoyed them. With a smile I watched when Earnest fell to Mischka's sword. There was a groan behind me and I saw that it was Lockswell, dying from the Plume.

I could only look in morbid fascination how life left him, those same accusing eyes turned towards me. I waited the guilt. It never came, I guess that Plume was effecting me more than I thought. Well, without guilt this all will be easier. I turned away from the corpse and joined to my new companions, Hugoe, Mischka and Mireille.

Somewhere in the depths of Niflheim, Lady Hel laughed. Her little pet was getting to the taste of blood.

&&&

AN: This fight was a pain in the ass, it took me too long to decide that I will use the Plume and after that all was easy. Can you already see Wylfred's mind chancing? He's getting more bloodthirsty all the time. Next thingy will be here soon, these are quite easy to write. Comment!


	4. Mireille

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Mireille**

&&&

Shit, this already getting familiar. Too many foes, too powerful foes and again, I'm forced to use the Plume. This time, it's my newest companion, Mireille.

I've really grown to like the girl, she and her brother really ad up the amount of conversation in our camp, they are so eager to know why I started a career as mercenary. Like they would believe me if I told. But otherwise they are very delightful company, I have learned to enjoy their blood red stories, it has to be something to do with my new found blood lust. This battle again shows it, I have never battled so viciously, never felt so good when seeing my enemies falling. But like all battles, this one too, must end.

It almost hurts when Mischka begs his sister to stop joking and get up. They were close, I knew it when I used the Plume on her, but Mischka's sorrow and anguish only make the Plume taint further, making my revenge easier. I can see those two new companions, Duwain and Rosea, look us from afar. Some day they will join my group, they all do it eventually. But first, we have unfinished things with those monsters that roam these lands. I turn around, leaving him there, sobbing. I smirk. He will follow me, I'm all he has now.

&&&

AN: This is short, because I couldn't remember what was the fight where I sacrifaced her, I really tried. And thanks for the reviews, they always delight me. Comments appecriated still.


	5. Hugoe

**Disclaimer: I think everybody already know that I don't own this.**

**Hugoe  
**

&&&

We were against that little fire bitch, annoying as hell. She had some crude with Rosea, who also was fuming. And, of course, there were monsters, a lot of them. And now, before I knew it, I was already using the Plume. I again know that we could get out of this, but temptation of an easy win is not to be underestimated. This would be fifth sacrifice in my path of vengeance and the sacrifice would be Hugoe.

That man has seeked death and power longer that I know, so this would be fitting death for him. Dying in power, opponents dead in his feet. An surely he was magnificent, slaying those monsters with ease and lastly, stunning Lieselotte.

But, like all other times, there would be a cost. And this really hurt me, to see him dying in front of me, just like Ancel... No! I don't want to remember it! Hugoe was the first to teach me real fighting, so I'm grateful, but, like I've said, sacrifices has to be made in order to obtain my revenge.

He lay there, looking at me, dead. He was the only one who had understood what I had done to him and he thanked me, just like I had thought. I watched the Plume, it wasn't white any-more, mostly it was grey. But this amount of sin wasn't enough... Yet. I was maybe halfway through, so more sacrifices must be made. I looked at my new companions, Rosea and Duwain, who had joined me just like I have expected. They wouldn't be here long, I think and walk away from the battlefield.

Behind Wylfred, a small white feather landed on top of Hugoe's body, just like it has done with all the others. Hel looked at this with amusement. That would make things interesting...

&&&

AN: Another chapter, these are easy to write. And this is much better that the last one, now I accually remembered where I sacrifaced Hugoe! Or was it in there...? Well, it's now in there and that's it. Comments, please.


	6. Reinhilde

**Disclaimer: If I'd own this, them Wylfred would kill all and laugh in top of their corpses. That didn't happen? Damn, then I don't own a thing.**

**Reinhilde**

&&&

Langrey really was a genius. And his blood lust was almost as great as mine. He had made all the mercenaries to fight against each other to see who is the last man standing. Their numbers were great, and all of them decided that I, being the youngest and weak-looking, would be the first to fall. I smiled, I could already feel the blood lust growing, I wanted nothing more than feel their blood drip from my skin and see their faces twisted into masks of fear and pain. And I had the just right way to do it. This would be perfect place to use the Plume and show Langrey what I was capable of. And the lucky one would be... Reinhilde.

She wasn't weak, not by any means, but she was old and was wearing us down. I've seen her breathing hard after a day of running and sometimes she barely was able to hold that huge bow of hers. And her life had been suffering after the deaths of her two children and the third wasn't sane any more. So I was really doing a favour to her. Auguste would be broken though.

Plume must tamper with the blood lust of the person who it's inflicted upon, because I would have never believed that an old lady could be that cruel. Other mercenaries soon found their way to the grave by her swift arrows. Of course I had to kill few, just to see their blood to stain my sword. When the last scream died, the battle was won, by us of course. I could hear Langrey clapping from his stand. I heard a soft cry of pain behind me. Oh, this still was the downside.

Reinhilde laid on her husbands arms and took shallow breaths. I could almost hear her heart, as it slowed down, finally stopping with a final "thump". Auguste cried out in agony when his wife fell limp on his arms. I had to suppress an urge to laugh. What was the idea of caring another if finally their passing away would just cause anguish? I had felt it and I would never, ever care about another person so much. I'm not a child any more.

"Wylfred!"

I turned around to see a red eyed Auguste staring at me in rage.

"Do you have anything to do with this?!"

I smirked and let out a small laugh. He wasn't stupid.

"I don't have anything to do with your wife's death, how could I have?"

That left him speechless as I walked towards the smirking Langrey, I wearing the same smirk as him.

&&&

AN: Simple chapter again, Wyl is getting even more unstable and there is a conversation! I really didn't have any attachedment to Reinhilde, so there aren't much about her. Next one is coming out shortly and thank you for every one of the three people that had reviewed. I'm still hoping to hear your thoughts about this.


	7. Duwain

**Disclaimer: I don't own the great game that is Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume**

**Warnings: Wylfred OOC, darkness, blood and violence. I warned you.**

Normal: Wylfred's POV

_Italics: Duwain's POV_

**Duwain**

oOoOo**  
**

War had finally come, what a great opportunity for my cause, and for my and Plume's need of blood and killing. After defeating the unworthy mercenaries with Reinhilde's unwilling help, my mismatched bunch was travelling from battle to battle under Prince Langrey's banner. And we triumphed. In those last few, I could have sworn that I saw our opposing forces flinch when they recognized us, or mostly, me. Though I must say that I always got a few frightened glances even from my own men, mostly from Duwain, when I got into the fight and lost control, butchering all opponents mercilessly...

_Wylfred had changed fundamentally. I remember when I and Rosea joined him, he wasn't even close to this level of insanity he is now. To see a kid, though he hasn't been a kid in a long time now, kill so cruelly and with obvious glee... It makes my faith to this world waver. My need to help him to regain his sanity is great, but thirst for vengeance has made him like that and I'm not sure if he's even redeemable any more..._

One of Langrey's long term objects was finally coming close to completion. I stood side by side with him, facing Margrave Rouienbourg, once a great warrior but now weakened by age. I could see Langrey's obvious distaste towards him and while listening him babbling about peace, I started to understand why we must take him down. We should stop this war? Madness, say I. This war was everything to me! Without it HIS death would be in vain! And Hel would be rather displeased, which was something I wanted to avoid at all costs.

I twirled The Plume between my fingers, assessing the situation. Rouienbourg might be meek, but he was still a force to be reckoned with and I doubted that even Langrey would be having a hard time with him. A crooked smile appeared to my face. This would be a perfect place for a new sacrifice, but who could it be... My eyes set on Duwain, that filthy coward who had no spine and who had left my father to die and I signalled him to join the battle. A dark laugh escaped from me. He might at least be useful before his death. First enemies appeared before us and familiar rush shot down my spine. When my allies's backs were turned I chanted those destiny invoking words. Enemies saw this, but I did't mind. None would be left alive.

_What was this unholy power that coursed through my veins, bathing me in red glow and granting me speed and strength beyond my wildest dreams? I didn't know and in fact, didn't even care at the moment, because that power prayed to be used, igniting my need for battle and making me run towards the enemies head on. I could have sworn that I saw Wylfred smirking when he jumped after me, but I dismissed it in favour of the battle._

_Faces blurred and world morphed into blood-red haze when my lance stabbed, slashed and maimed every soldier that came in my view. There were so many of them I should be horrified of my actions, but somehow I didn't feel remorse, tiredness or anything else apart from need to kill. Screams were now becoming rarer as enemies lessened._

_For a moment all fell silent as another lancer appeared before me. He was an old,bearded man, dressed in a red cloak and he wielded a great lance. His name was... I couldn't remember it, but I knew that this battle was his fault. I had to end this, so I dodged his first strike and thrust my own lance deeply into his stomach. _

I slashed the last archer's throat and relished the red spray that coated my hands. I let out a satisfied sigh and looked around the ravaged battlefield. Yes, I had been right, none of the opposing forces were breathing and Margrave himself... I grinned. Was skewered in the end of Duwain's lance. Langrey was making his way towards the dying old man, probably to finish him,but I had other things to take care of.

Duwain was walking towards me, deeply concerned Rosea behind him, I guess she was trying to figure out why he was obviously in a bad shape when there were no visible wounds. Just when he reached me, he collapsed, coughing hard while trying to say something to me. Rosea kneeled beside him and started to pour all her healing magic to Duwain, trying in vain to keep the man alive. I turned away, not wanting to see the pitiful site. Only when I heard Rosea's sorrowful cry, I knew that he was dead.

I walked beside the broken woman and extended my hand to her.

"He's dead Rosea. No amount of sobbing will bring him back." She looked at my blood splattered hand with tears in her eyes. There was also accusal, she had been with me long enough to start suspecting that I had something to do with mysterious deaths of our allies. But still, she stood up walked away with me. Not that she had any choices and neither had I. There was still a long way to go before the Plume would be satisfied...

_I had died, I'm sure of it. Wylfred had been my undoing, he and his need for revenge. I lied on the blood-stained ground, feeling it all slip away and praying that Rosea would be safe. But my peace was disturbed. Winged woman came to me, offering me her hand. In a flash I was floating, seeing my own body on the ground. There was a single white feather on top of it._

oOoOo

AN: Hello, it's been awhile. A long awhile in fact. I'm so sorry, 'cause I know that there are people who have alerted and favorited this story. But thanks to **Wyl**, I saw how poorly I had written some parts of this and I didn't like it at all. As you, hopefully, see, I had tried to improve this and add more depth to this, tell me what you think. I'll go back and rewrite the former chaps when I have finished this, just bear with those chaps if you would. And if you spot horrible grammar mistakes, tell me, 'cause my sucker of a spellchecker refuses to check grammar. And thank yous for: **Wyl**,** Pureauthor**,** Steak**,** Iseria Dweller**,** Dream weawer's victim**,** Blackout 2010**, and **Me**, meaning all people who reviewed this.


End file.
